


Not Worthy

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Tower, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, Insecurity, M/M, OTP Feels, One Off, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Random One Shot, Random one off, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Based off this prompt: Is it weird that after reading this I now want to see a story with insecure Tony be comforted by Steve after he try's to lift the hammer in Age of Ultron?





	Not Worthy

Not worthy, not worthy, not worthy.

The thought kept swirling around in his head ever since he’d tried to lift Thor’s hammer.

He knew it was stupid and they were just doing it for a laugh, but there was that little part of him that had hoped…

Never mind what he had hoped.

He sat down at the edge of his bed, trying to stop the thoughts that keep bubbling up in his head. He knew he shouldn’t perseverate about it, it’s not like anyone else could have moved it either.

But there was that little bit of hope deep inside of him that was hoping that maybe, possibly, he could prove to himself that he was finally enough. He knew finally know that he was good enough. It would finally be proof to everyone he was more than just a genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. 

That maybe, that little voice deep inside of him would finally stop saying he would never be good enough. A voice that sounded suspiciously like his father’s.

“Tony?” A voice asks through the door.

Steve. Of course it would be Steve.

Somehow, even though they had started on the rockiest of terms, they were now the closest of friends. It was scary how often Steve seemed to know what he was thinking, so of course it made sense that Steve would come looking for him. 

Even though he had laughed the incident off, he’d noticed the look Steve gave him. He’d seen that look before, usually checking in to see if he was okay. Normally he’d give him some signal to let him know he was fine, but this time he just couldn’t sum up the energy to fake it.

“I’m pretty tired Steve, can you come back tomorrow?” He asks as he lies down on the bed, fully clothed.

He can hear the door open and Steve step in, closing his eyes and hoping maybe Steve will take the hint to go away.

“I can. But I don’t think I should.” Steve says softly as he shuts the door.

“It’s nothing, I’m just tired.” He whispers back, feeling the bed sag slightly as Steve sits down on the other side.

“So the hammer thing isn’t bothering you at all?” Steve asks gently, leaning over and untying Tony’s shoes.

“It’s called a Mjolnir.” He mutters back, feeling Steve slips his shoes off. He loves these small moments between them more than he would ever admit. Normally he hated when people doted on him or took care of him, but with Steve it made him feel like he can finally relax around someone. Like he had never felt so utterly safe around someone.

“The Mjolnir.” Steve says, completely buttering the pronunciation of it. “It’s not on your mind?”

“Why would it be?” He mutters, keeping his eyes tightly shut as Steve takes off his socks. 

“Because I saw your face when you couldn’t life it Tony.” Steve whispers as he begins to massage his foot. Honestly, that’s just evil of him, he knew Tony’s weaknesses way too well. Massaging his feet was the quickest way to turn him into a pool of jelly.

“It’s not like anyone else could either.” He mutters, more to himself than Steve.

“Exactly. I couldn’t either Tony.” Steve says as he digs his thumb deeper into Tony’s arch, making him let out a whimper of pleasure.

“Right. So why would it bother me? You’re the golden boy after all.” He whispers, feeling himself tense as soon as he says the words. Even he can hear the bitterness in his voice and the hurt that lies beneath it.

“Tony…” Steve says gently, letting go of him foot to climb up on the bed so he’s lying next to him.

“I know, I know. I have a lot of inferiority issues that date from my childhood and I try to overcompensate for. That’s what the professionals say at least. And I’m trying to get better at it, I really am. It’s just one of those times that ugly little part of me rears its ugly head.” He rambles softly, feeling his heart race in his chests as he lays everything on the line.

Normally he’d never be so open with someone. God knows Pepper tried for years to get even something personal and private out of him. But after everything he’d been through in the past few years, and everything he’d been through with Steve, the words came pouring out of him without even thinking.

And it was Steve he was saying this to. Honest, non-judgmental, kind Steve. Steve who had seen him at his worst and still wanted to be his friend.

Steve who he was maybe more than a little in love with.

“Tony….” Steve whispers, before he leans over and places his hand against his cheek, tilting his face to meet his. He finally opens his eyes and sees Steve’s eyes piercing into his own.

“Tony you are such a good man, I wish you could see you the way that I see you. You are brave, and selfless, and so caring. I wish I could take back every moment that I ever judged you and even try to express to you how amazing I think you are. You amaze me a million times a day just by being the incredible person you are. There is so much goodness in you Tony Stark. And I hate that for one second that Mjolnir made you doubt it.” Steve whispers to him, stroking his face as he talks. He feels tears welling in his eyes and is so glad to see Steve’s doing the same.

Tony feels himself, despite that stupid little voice inside of him believing every word that Steve is saying. 

Because this is Steve. Steve who is honest. Steve who doesn’t exaggerate. Steve who is so bad at lying he always ends up blurting out who he has for secret Santa.

“You honestly cannot pronounce Mjolnir to save your life.” Tony says with a laugh, wiping the tears away from Steve’s eyes.

“No I can’t.” Steve says, giggling as he wipes the tears from Tony’s face. He keeps stroking Tony’s face even after the tears are gone.

“Thank you.” He whispers, placing his hand on Steve’s arm, sliding closer to Steve.

“You’re welcome. And I know that me saying that won’t make everything better and it’s not a cure all, but I am here for you Tony. And I will always be here for you.” Steve says gently. He leans closer to him and then pauses, Tony can see the wheels spinning in his head.

“What’s going on in there?” He asks with a small smile. He wishes he had Steve’s ability to just look at him and know what was going on. Honestly, he may be a genius at engineering but Steve’s ability was so far above his level. Machines he got, but people were crazy.

“I really want to kiss you right now, but I don’t know if it’s the right thing to do with you feeling so vulnerable right now. I’d feel like I was taking advantage of you or something.” He says shyly, blushing a deep red. That is honestly the most Steve Rogers thing he’d ever heard. 

“Then I should probably the one to kiss you.” He says as he leans in and gently brushes his lips across Steve’s. He feels Steve’s hand brush from his cheek to the back of his head, brushing through his hair as he pulls him in deeper. He wraps his arms around Steve’s back, wanting to pull him closer and ground himself at the same time. It’s hot and deep and all too much and yet Tony never wants to stop.

“You are an incredible person Tony Stark.” Steve whispers as he pulls away from him slightly.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He says with a smirk. “And you are an alarmingly good kisser, I have a lot of questions about that-“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or requests!!


End file.
